Lips
by CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744
Summary: What if Nana and Hachi became a couple? Takes place during the ending of the tenth episode. Some dialogue from the anime is featured, then continues in it's own direction.


**AN: Please tell me what you guys think! If a lot of people like this story, I will continue it. :)**

Hachi's eyes were instantly glued on Nana's lips. Just taking a short glance at them caused her face to burn.

"Listen! I don't want you crossing this line onto my side of the bed OK?!" cried Hachi.

"Whose bed is this anyway?! If you don't like it, sleep on the floor," Nana growled.

"Hm!" was all Hachi gave as a reply, for she couldn't think of anything else to retort with. Besides, she wanted nothing to do with sleeping on the floor, and in order to avoid that scenario, is was best not to annoy Nana anymore.

Nana suddenly started to make funny noises and decided to put her arm and foot over the "line."

"C'mon!" Hachi cried. "Hey!"

"Ooh! I'm over the line, what are you going to do about it, huh?" Nana teased.

Hachi then started to giggle as Nana began tickling her, and then decided to whack her with pillows.

"Hey! stop that!" Hachi demanded between giggles. Nana stop and wrapped her arms around Hachi, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Wh-what was that for?!" Her face was once again glowing bright red.

"What's the big deal? It was only a kiss," stated Nana.

"Only a kiss? You shouldn't kiss someone unless you like the person. And you kissed me twice today with no warning! So please... please stop it! Ever since the kiss you've been making me have these freaky feelings, and now I'm all confused! You said you didn't do it with girls yet you kissed me..."

"I haven't been trying to do it with you now have I?"

"That's not the point Nana!" Hachi snapped, her eyes were shut tight like a rope with a huge knot in the middle, one that was pulled too many times.

"Hey... Hachi... when you said I was giving you 'freaky feelings,' did that mean you might have developed a crush on me or something?" Nana asked.

Maybe she did have feeling for Nana. Feelings that were more than just platonic. What started as admiration and friendship may have transformed into love, and it took the kiss for her to realize these feelings.

"Maybe..." she whispered softly.

"Well then... think I'll have myself a cigarette," Nana announced.

"What the hell?! I just told you that I might be in love with you, and you just announce that

you're going to have a smoke?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"But were both girls! I thought you would have some sort of reaction!"

"Goddamnit! I'm all out of cigarettes!" bursted Nana.

'She just completely ignored everything I just said...'

Nana went over to her dresser to get a pair of ripped jeans and slipped them on, she then grabbed her black leather jacket and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? I'm gonna get some more cigarettes, you wanna come with?"

"Sure, I'm up anyway so I might as well," answered Hachi with a smile.

"Alright. I'll wait by door, we'll leave whenever you're ready."

As the two girls walked to the drug store, it was complete and utter silence. You could even hear the crickets singing the night away. Nana was staring up at the sky, she seemed to be observing the stars, while Hachi was staring at the ground.

"Are you cold?" Nana asked with concern.

"No! No! I'm fine!" assured Hachi as she was rapidly waving her hands.

"Uh... okay then."

'Damn! I bet she can read me like a book! I must look like a complete fool right now! Maybe I should bring up a random subject so things aren't so awkward...'

"Hey Nana?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Nobu will notice we're gone? I mean, what if he wakes up? Maybe I should have stayed after all..." said Hachi with a small amount of guilt in her voice.

"Nah, he'll be fine" Nana assured. "He's a heavy sleeper and it's not like he's a baby, he can take care of himself while we're gone." Hachi let out a sigh of relief. It was just a minor thing to worry about for Hachi, but Nana's words were able to easily put her at ease.

"Anyway, we're here now. You wanna come in with me?"

"Yeah I do. To be honest I'm kinda freezing right now..." Hachi replied.

"Heh, I had a feeling you'd be cold. Wanna borrow my jacket?"

"But won't you be cold?"

"I'll be alright. This weather is nothing compared to what it was in my home town. It was always freezing cold there." Nana then removed her jacket and handed it to her friend. The two then made their way into the convenience store.

Nana was able to obtain yet another pack of Seven Star cigarettes, so now the girls were ready to head back home.

"Are you happy that you got your cancer sticks now?" Hachi teased.

"Sure am," replied Nana as she took a long drag from her cigarette.

"You know Hachi... this is a little out of the blue, but I really do care about you..." What was looks like for Nana and Hachi, this awkward discussion is far from being over.

"I know I said that I'm not into girls, but you're different. When ever I'm around you, my heart starts to pound. At first I thought it was because I was excited that I made an actual female friend, since I usually hang out with guys. But I guess it's more than that... It's like you make me feel the same way he made me feel."

Hachi continued to look at Nana, but this time in disbelief and shock. Nana was the last person she thought would confess to her (even though she technically didn't say 'I love you,' what she did say though got the message through pretty clearly)! Hachi was quite confused on who this he was that Nana mentioned. He must have been her past lover. A past lover that Hachi didn't know about because Nana never brought him up. What was his name? Hachi wanted to ask her extremely bad, but was now really the time?

"I'm so sorry. Just forget I said anything, okay?" Nana panicked.

"Huh? Wait, no-"

"I probably shouldn't have said anything in the first place..."

"No, no, it's fine-"

"I mean, we're both chicks so there's no way 'us' could even work out" Nana stated. "Plus,

you've got Shouji."

'Oh crap! Shouji! How could I forget about my boyfriend?! What is wrong with me?'

"Y-yeah..." said Hachi.

The two girls then continued to walk to their apartment in complete silence... except this time, you couldn't hear the crickets singing anymore...


End file.
